Robin Amaryll
''"you wouldnt get near me because of my own powers" - ''Robin, to Angel Carter after she told them to fight her instead of Val Robin Amaryll is one of the main PC Cast members. They are a human with the power of Electrokinesis. They currently live in downtown Toronto with their boyfriend, Val Fontaine. They first appeared after the session for Devin Bryant's first funeral, where they met Val, and various other characters for the first time and promptly entered their first battle, in an attempt of puppy crushing foolishness to keep Val safe, as it was obvious to them he was probably pretty prone to do doing something incredibly stupid. They've since come into themselves more as a person, and are learning to be more confident and stand up for themselves, though this does sometimes result in bad things happening to them. Biography Early life Robin was born in Queens, NY, along with their twin sibling, Alexei, on October 31st, 1994. When they were 7, their parents moved them to a small town in northern New York state, though after the string of murders committed by the twins (unknowingly, to their parents) they moved back to Queens. Their powers developed early, for both twins, and while Robin first delighted in the sights of sparks emitting from their fingertips as a young child, things soon took a turn for the worse when Alexei started developing into a possessive, controlling presence. Because of this, Robin was largely prevented from having any real friends from the age of 10 onward, due to Alexei holding Robin down and hitting them, for having been talking to a boy they liked. The twins quickly lost the bond most twins seem to share as a result, though Alexei refused to let this be the case, and as Alexei's condition seemed to worsen, it took its toll on Robin as well; at the age of 13, the two of them lured a boy into the woods, Alexei having goaded him into trying to attack them, while Robin waited at a designated point, hidden, to beat the boy to death with a tree branch in a situation they described later to Val as being "Michael Myers style." However, this didn't pan out the way it was supposed to and Robin panicked- as a result, their powers went haywire and they essentially fried the boy, leaving him smoking on the forest floor. It's unclear whether the body was ever found. Teen years This sort of thing happened continually over the next few years, Robin growing more and more afraid of using their abilities as time went on, until shortly after their 16th birthday, when Robin started trying to distance themselves from Alexei. Having signed up for Choir at school, as a means of being out of the house for as long as possible, Robin didn't tell their twin about this; when they arrived home that evening, Alexei had been waiting, pacing around their shared bedroom. Robin doesn't recall much about the incident now, except for ending up on the floor with Alexei's hands around Robin's throat, choking with the intent to kill. If not for their mother having come to the door to tell them to wash up for dinner, Robin still believes Alexei would have killed them that night. A year later, at the age of 17, Alexei decided it was no longer in their best interest to stay in Queens with their family, and tried desperately to convince Robin to come with them, but Robin refused and finally decided to go to their parents about what had been happening. When Alexei inevitably turned up missing the next day, Mr. & Mrs. Greer decided to move Robin to Canada, as a means of hoping Alexei would not be able to find them again. Current life Robin first appeared shortly after Devin Bryant's funeral (the first one), having just gotten off work from their shift at Wal-Mart, to find a very upset Val Fontaine sitting in the parking lot, having met the girl who received his late sister's liver earlier that day. It turned out that the Wal-Mart Robin is currently working at sits close to the school Devin used to attend as a child, so when shit went down, it was easy to immediately get there for the Pool Session. Thanks to Luna, a now dormant NPC, unlocking Robin's ability to be extremely hot via exceptionally high Charisma rolls, Robin and Val managed to hit it off pretty easily from the start, and Robin, having some weird complex about wanting to help people in pain or something, was adamant about sticking to Val's side through trying to battle and defeat the terrifying spirit girl in the pool. Things have since been rather stressful- after that session, Robin was involved in the Hotel Session where they first met Bo Lawrence, Val's ex-fiance, who immediately launched into some weird campaign of trying to keep Val to himself while making Robin suffer emotionally (which worked, because beta Robin was a little bit of a baby). This same session saw Robin being branded with the signature Planchette of the Ingram Mafia, thus sort of sealing their fate on where their allegiance would lie- given that Robin firmly believes and is terrified that attempting to break away from the Ingrams on their own will result in their death. Despite this, Robin has shown themselves to be stubborn and headstrong, often at the worst of times: During the Torture Session, they put this on full display in their anger over what was happening to Val, whom they'd started to fall in love with- having called Augustine Ingram a "power-hungry, shit-eating rat." This didn't go very well for Robin. Following that, Robin figured it was best to keep their head down and try to simply go along with what was expected of them, and tried their hardest to put aside their feelings for Val. (This didn't work.) It was also around this time that Robin started developing a close relationship with their best friend, Andi Coventry. They've since become best friends, to the point that Robin has asked her for magical help: i.e., placing curses on Bo and Dominick. At this point, they are currently living with Val in a shared apartment in downtown Foronto, having started dating shortly after Val let himself start to realize there was something horribly wrong with his "sister." It's been bumpy, but Robin is learning how to handle it. Relationships Val Fontaine Robin first started to fall in love with Val pretty immediately- however rocky it started out, Robin's been persistent in trying to be a positive presence in Val's life, be it romantically or simply as friends. It was largely a mutual sort of crush at first, up until Bo became an issue, and then the fake version of Val's sister coming into the picture, causing a bit of turmoil after having snooped through Val's phone and sending Robin a picture of Val and Bo in bed together- Val pointing out that he and Robin were not in a relationship, to which Robin reacted indignantly. Their first kiss came shortly after Val killed Alexei for coming back around and trying to cause problems for Robin, which Val had promised to do in the first place- after finally, actually expressing their feelings for him, the two of them actually started to develop a proper relationship and quickly decided to move in together despite Val's insecurity and hesitance, with Robin repeatedly assuring Val that they were certain about him- and everything that comes along with him. Andi Coventry Robin's first best friend, these two similarly started off on rocky ground, due to Robin's original standoffish nature regarding people they don't know, but after the Torture Session, Andi found herself asking for help on what to do from her late grandmother, who insisted she do what she could to protect Robin, which has sort of now blossomed into the close friendship they have now. They both do what they can to protect each other, with Robin going as far as asking Odalie to keep her safe alongside Val, in exchange for an "open favor" from Robin. Alexei Greer Robin's relationship with Alexei has been tense since they were children, though now that Alexei is no longer alive, Robin feels a little more at ease with talking about them- despite this, it is still sort of difficult to talk about the things they did as a result of Alexei's controlling and pushy nature. They realized around the age of 16 that they did not love their twin at all- directly in correlation with the fact that Alexei tried to kill them- an issue that had actually been present since they were 10 years old. Robin is glad their twin is gone, and feels like they can move on from the things that Alexei put them through. Mr. & Mrs. Greer Another tense relationship- Robin's parents did not initially believe that Alexei had been abusive to Robin and did not want to move away from where they'd been living at the time, not wanting to deal with the questions of what was going on with their children. However, Alexei running away provided some modicum of proof to them that the things Robin had described were really happening, and they eventually gave in to protect the remaining twin. Despite this, they still had attachment to Alexei and did not want to entirely give up on them; when Robin came to let them know of Alexei's death, they immediately decided they wanted a funeral, expressing their grief in a way that made Robin think neither of them had ever truly believed them about what Alexei had done, going as far as to criticize their parents for being unhappy about Robin's reaction to the death of someone who had hurt them, perhaps irreparably. Terry Ingram Robin's current mentor within the Ingram Mafia; he's helping them learn how to control their powers, but it's unclear (though unlikely) if the two are close. Odalie Fairchild This relationship is still new and a little antagonistic- though Robin does their hardest to hold back for the sake of the fact that Odalie is kind of terrifying to them, having shown she's more than capable of breaking a human person like a twig or ripping one's throat out with her bare teeth. In an attempt to protect his loved ones from her (as well as from the Ingram's), Robin struck a deal with her in exchange for an open favor which she is free to call on at any time; they then had to make a second deal to keep themselves safe from her because in the original deal, they made the mistake of saying "anyone with a planchette" was fair game, briefly forgetting they themself had a planchette. Trivia * Robin is scared of spiders and most bugs, to the point that they won't remove them from the house * Robin's favorite ice cream is cookies and cream * Their favorite color is still purple, despite the Ingram's signature color being purple * The blue ring in their eyes is a forced genetic abnormality as a result of torture in the Asta Session * Their favorite game is Sims 4. Category:Characters Category:PC Cast